


О вечном / Mortality

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Pre-Series, Weechesters, angst and schmoop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Маленькие Винчестеры обсуждают мрачное.Не-юмор и немного сахаринно, по мнению автора оригинала.Таймлайн – через несколько месяцев после событий, показанных во  флэшбеке про штригу (серия 1.18 Something Wicked/Нечто злое). Поздно вечером.Из серии «Разговоры / Conversations», часть 3
Kudos: 1





	О вечном / Mortality

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mortality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985582) by [CaffieneKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty). 



— Дин?  
— А?  
— А вы с папой мой труп тоже посолите и сожжете?  
— _Чего?!_  
— Ну, когда я умру — ты с папой...  
— Заткнись! Не умрёшь ты. Так что замолкни.  
— Но все же умирают, Дин. Мама умерла, и сестра Хайдена тоже умерла, и ещё Джереми...  
— Ты... Просто замолкни, Сэмми. И спи давай.  
— Но Ди-и-и-ин! Это же важно! Если я умру, а вы моё тело не посолите и не сожжете, я же могу тогда вернуться злобным призраком! И навредить людям. А я не хочу людям вредить!  
— Так. Во-первых, ты не умрешь. Во-вторых, не будешь ты злобным, и людям вредить не будешь, потому что... потому что не будешь. Разве что надоешь им до смерти. А в-третьих, этого не будет, потому что ты — _не умрёшь_.  
— Ты уже говорил это во-первых.  
— Я знаю. Просто повторяю, чтобы эти слова наконец попали в твою многоумную головёнку. А в-четвертых, даже если ты...  
— Что? Если я что, Дин?  
— Ничего. Ты не станешь призраком, не будешь злобным и не причинишь людям вреда. Ты всего лишь ребенок.  
— Но Джереми тоже был ребенок. Ему было столько же, сколько мне сейчас, когда он умер и превратился в злого призрака. И он даже убивал людей. Вы с папой об этом говорили. Потому папа и посолил его тело, и сжёг.  
— При чем тут это? Знаешь, Сэмми, Джереми — это совсем другое дело. То, что случилось с ним, никогда с тобой не произойдёт.  
— Почему? А что с ним такого случилось?  
— .... Ну, кое-какие люди очень плохо обошлись с ним перед тем, как он умер. Они его убили. Вот потому его призрак и стал вредить людям.  
— А если со мной люди обойдутся очень плохо, и я умру? Что если?..  
— Никогда такого не будет, Сэмми. Никогда, пока мы с папой рядом.  
— А если папа будет не рядом? Если он будет на охоте?  
— Я-то буду здесь.  
— А если тебя тоже не будет рядом со мной?  
— .... Я всегда буду рядом. Обещаю.  
— Всегда-всегда?  
— Всегда-всегда. Спи давай, Сэмми.   
— Тогда ладно. Спокойной ночи, Дин.


End file.
